Les requins non plus n'aiment pas la paperasse
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Xanxus n'aime pas les dossiers à signer. Il préfère leur porteur, nu, de préférence.


**Titre :** Les requins n'aiment pas la paperasse

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Xanxus x Squalo

**Warning :** sexe un peu brutal, mentions de bondage.

**Genre :** M/humour

**Disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas.

**Résumé :** Xanxus n'aime pas les dossiers à signer. Il préfère leur porteur, nu, de préférence.

**Note 1 : **Cadeau pour MmeRoronoa ^^ ! J'espère que ce petit one-shot te plaira.

**Note 2 : **Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de lemon, et je trouve celui-ci un peu maladroit, pas assez détaillé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Merci pour les reviews que vous avez mis sur mes fics. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'aller sur le site, mais elles me font toujours plaisir.

* * *

Ignorant royalement les récriminations de son second, Xanxus se resservit un verre de tequila. Le visage de plus en plus rouge, Squalo agita les papiers d'un air furieux sans plus parvenir à attirer son attention.

– Voi, boss de merde ! C'est toi qui doit t'occuper de ça, pas moi ! C'est TA signature qu'il faut !

Le tireur ne répondit pas et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table, il avait autre chose à faire que des papiers. Une sieste, par exemple.

– VOOI ! J'en ai MARRE ! DEMERDE TOI !

L'épéiste jeta la liasse sur le bureau. Une feuille glissa du tas pour heurter la botte de Xanxus. Les sourcils se froncèrent sur les yeux clos.

– Tu es trop bruyant, déchet.

– Et TU es trop PARESSEUX ! BOSS de MERDE ! hurla Squalo en tournant les talons, furieux.

Il en avait marre de passer sa vie à remplir des dossiers à la place du feignant caractériel qui leur tenait lieu de chef. Il devrait être en train de s'entraîner, de se reposer en attendant la prochaine mission, ou encore de s'occuper de sa boîte-arme ! L'épéiste saisit la poignée de la porte du bureau avec la ferme intention de la claquer avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle explose. Il sentit trop tard la présence de l'autre juste dans son dos.

– Merde ! eut-il le temps de penser avant qu'une main le saisisse à la mâchoire et le tirer en arrière brutalement.

La peur lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Habituellement Xanxus lui balançait des objets dessus pour le faire taire, ou éventuellement, lui tirait dessus. Il devait sérieusement avoir franchi la limite pour que l'autre se lève.

Appréciant le silence qui venait de s'installer, le fils du Neuvième resserra sa prise sur le visage de son gardien et ramena son bras plus près de lui, obligeant Squalo à pencher la tête en arrière. S'il forçait plus, quelque chose craquerait.

Xanxus sourit. Il devrait plus souvent faire taire son second de cette manière. Ce dernier, figé, n'osait pas encore bouger, toujours en train d'évaluer la dangerosité de la situation.

– Déchet, grogna-t-il, menaçant. Tu es trop bruyant.

En fait, il avait plutôt envie de jouer avec l'épéiste.

– Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer de second.

Xanxus sentit les lèvres de Squalo tenter de bouger contre sa main sans parvenir à émettre un son. Le tireur n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des comparaisons stupides, mais le geste qu'il faisait était était le paradis des oreilles. Après dix minutes à subir les braillements sonores du requin, le silence était quelque chose qui se savourait.

– N'importe quel déchet ferait le même travail que toi en silence et sans venir me faire chier pour des papiers.

Sa main libre vint glisser contre la gorge de sa victime avec douceur, comme s'il tâtait le terrain en vue de l'étrangler. Le souffle de l'épéiste s'accéléra, projetant de l'air chaud sur ses doigts. La main baladeuse descendit dans le col de la chemise, plongeant dedans pour caresser la peau dessous, l'index effleurant le téton avec douceur. Squalo frissonna de plaisir, surpris. Xanxus ne put s'empêcher de serrer le squale contre lui, électrisé, sa main collée contre le torse chaud où il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur. L'épéiste sentit le sexe dur de son partenaire contre ses fesses et le soulagement déferler comme une vague dans tout son corps.

Juste du sexe. Il ne mourait peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Et une autre sorte de tension commençait à monter inexorablement, tout comme cette main qui avait quitté sa chemise pour caresser son ventre puis la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il aurait voulu gémir, mais la pression sur sa bouche l'en empêchait. Excité, son amant appuya contre ses fesses, augmentant l'agréable pression sur son gland. Le chef Varia avait envie de se frotter frénétiquement contre l'autre, dans un simulacre de pénétration qui était bien plus excitant qu'il n'y paraissait. L'épéiste se colla contre lui, accroissant la pression entre ses fesses. Le tissu de son pantalon se tendit encore, faisant tressaillir Xanxus qui serra l'entrejambe de son partenaire en guise de revanche. Le geste provoqua un « hmmf ! » de plaisir qui passa le rempart de sa main pour résonner dans le silence ambiant. Comme dans un état second, le brun corrigea le problème en serrant douloureusement son second contre lui, enfonçant son sexe dans le tissu du jean à la limite du possible. Pris dans l'étreinte de fer qui lui faisait mal, Squalo ne pouvait rien faire ou plutôt, ne voulait rien faire. Il sentait pulser le sexe de l'autre près de son orifice, répandant des ondes de plaisir dans son propre corps. Il avait envie d'être pris sur le champs, de voir ses vêtements arrachés par son amant, d'être jeté sur le bureau et pris sans autre considération. Mais pour le moment, les coutures de ses vêtements se marquaient dans la peau de ses fesses et la boucle de la ceinture de l'autre s'incrustait désagréablement dans son dos à travers sa chemise. La respiration de Xanxus caressait son oreille, haletante, irritante même. Le tireur semblait tout juste se contrôler, rendu à moitié fou par leur séance de masturbation mutuelle. Mi-frustrés mi-incapables de rompre leur plaisir, aucun des deux ne prenait bougeait plus. Reprenant une partie de ses esprits sous l'effet de la douleur et de la frustration, l'épéiste bougea enfin sa main droite et caressa la cuisse de son agresseur.

Ce fut comme un signal. Xanxus lâcha l'entrejambe de son second pour arracher le bouton du jean, puis l'écarta impatiemment pour pouvoir ouvrir puis tirer le vêtement. Squalo se retrouva d'un seul coup plaqué à plat ventre sur le bureau, le pantalon baissé et son érection collée contre le bois vernis du bureau. Alors que son amant tirait et réduisait en morceaux son boxer, l'épéiste tendit la main d'un geste habituel vers le deuxième tiroir situé sur la droite du bureau pour en extraire le tube de lubrifiant qu'il passa à son boss. Le squale frissonna en entendant le bruit du gel s'écoulant dans la main de Xanxus, puis le claquement du capuchon en plastique qu'on referme d'un geste réflexe. C'était l'un des sons les plus électrisants qu'il connaissait. Le bruit humide, suivi du claquement du plastique, était chargé de promesses de luxure, de plaisir chaud et de respirations haletantes.

Le tube tomba par terre, et Squalo sentit une main chaude sur sa hanche ainsi que quelque chose d'humide et de dur presser fiévreusement contre son anus. Son souffle s'accéléra fiévreusement, aiguillonné par le désir.

– Hum ! grogna-t-il en sentant le gland forcer l'anneau de chair trop brutalement à son goût.

Son sphincter se mit à le picoter douloureusement, n'appréciant pas l'intrusion. Squalo gémit de plaisir malgré l'inconfort en sentant son amant entrer en lui dans un bruit humide très audible. Il crispa ses mains sur le bord du meuble, tentant de rendre sa position plus confortable pour que la douleur vive due à l'arête du bureau qui lui rentrait dans la hanche diminue. Xanxus plaça sa deuxième main sur la hanche de son partenaire et appuya brutalement sans pouvoir se retenir, entrant au maximum, écrasant son second sur la surface en bois. L'épéiste émit un son rauque, plus bruyamment que la première fois,

– Silence, déchet, ordonna le brun en donnant une petite claque sur la hanche de l'épéiste.

Squalo ne répondit rien, regrettant de ne pas avoir l'appui nécessaire pour pouvoir pousser sur ses hanches et s'empaler plus profondément encore sur le sexe qui le pénétrait.

Ennuyé par la possibilité de s'exprimer qu'avait retrouvée son amant, Xanxus jeta un œil sur le bureau. Son manteau était là, tout près d'eux, négligemment posé sur le meuble. Se penchant par dessus l'épéiste qui gémit à nouveau, il attrapa la manche du manteau de la main droite et les cheveux de Squalo de l'autre.

– Vooi ! Arrête ! Tu sais que je déteste ç... protesta bruyamment le second, furieux, le cou tordu en arrière et les racines à vif avant d'être coupée par l'arrivée d'une boule de cuir qui vint se fourrer sans délicatesse dans sa bouche ouverte.

Xanxus eu un demi-sourire. Retour du silence ! Il mit une autre claque, plus forte, cette fois, à son second qui faisait mine de retirer le vêtement de a bouche.

– Si tu le retires, je te tue.

Squalo se demanda s'il plaisantait ou non. Mais les va-et-vient reprirent et la question disparut aussi vite de son esprit qu'elle y était venue. L'épéiste s'arrogea cependant le droit de mordre sans retenue dans le manteau.

– Hmmpf ! gémit-il, presque inaudible, lorsqu'un coup de rein fit frotter sa verge contre le luxueux bois vernis.

Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les halètements de Xanxus et le bruit humide de la pénétration. Squalo sursauta lorsqu'une claque s'abattit brutalement sur sa fesse droite, cuisante, le choc faisant frotter encore plus son sexe dur contre le bureau. Il tenta de protester, sans parvenir à émettre plus que quelques grognements étouffés. Excité, le boss retenta l'expérience, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau et observant la main de son second se crisper sur le bureau. Peut-être était-ce de la rage, mais assez probablement le plaisir de subir cette humiliation. Curieux, il saisit une poignée des cheveux argentés, obligeant son second à tourner la tête pour le regarder.

Squalo semblait mi-furieux mi-excité par le traitement qu'il subissait. La manche en boule dans sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il croisa le regard enflammé de Xanxus, son sourire narquois et satisfait. Voyant le regard embrumé de son amant, le brun eu soudain envie de l'embrasser passionnément même si la position empêchait toute tentative de rapprochement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avide, fixant celles entrouvertes de Squalo. Alors que l'épéiste prenait soudainement une inspiration bruyante, un liquide blanc coula sur le bois ancien, allant tâcher la moquette.

Une fois rhabillés et les traces effacées, Squalo s'assit sur le bureau derrière lequel son boss s'était de nouveau affalé.

– Tch ! lâcha le plus vieux en repoussant du doigt la manche de son manteau qui présentait maintenant des trous.

Son second devait vraiment comporter un requin dans son arbre généalogique. Et un singe hurleur, pour la voix.

– Voi ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à me fourrer ça dans la bouche ! J'ai failli étouffer, connard de boss !

– Tu es trop bruyant déchet, répondit laconiquement Xanxus, remarquant qu'ils revenaient au point de départ de la conversation.

Il se resservit un verre et observa son second qui recommençait ses récriminations un ton plus bas que la première fois.

– Je te laisse les dossiers là, conclut plus calmement l'épéiste. C'est pas à moi de m'en occuper.

Il resta silencieux un bref instant, attendant une réaction de son boss, avant de remarquer que celui-ci détaillait les hanches de son second en sirotant son vin d'un air pensif. Il ne l'écoutait pas et était de nouveau en train de penser au sexe.

– VOI ! hurla Squalo, de nouveau furieux avant de sentir une main passer derrière sa nuque et le tirer en avant, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné – et silencieux.

– Oublie les papiers, on a mieux à faire, proposa Xanxus d'une voix enjôleuse, la main caressant la hanche de son second avant de venir pétrir les fesses de manière insistante.

Ce dernier, à moitié allongé sur le bureau, se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, pourvu qu'ils trouvent une position plus confortable pour lui – pourquoi pas sur le canapé de la pièce d'à côté ? Il avait maintenant de nouveau envie de son amant et sentait son sexe recommencer à durcir. Reportant les dossiers à plus tard, l'épéiste sourit, et laissa la bouche de Xanxus explorer son cou, mordillant la nuque.

Un coup de sonnette bref les interrompit, faisant sursauter Squalo qui se redressa précipitamment.

– Mon père. Il vient entre autres pour parler des Vongola, expliqua l'autre après un bref regard à sa montre.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'épéiste. Fin de la partie de plaisir.

– J'y vais, alors.

– Non, tu restes, ordonna Xanxus d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

– Hein ? répondit le second, ahuri.

Les conversations entre Xanxus et son père étaient généralement privées. Et orageuses. Pourquoi son boss voulait-il qu'il reste ?

Le fils du Neuvième se pencha par dessus le bureau et l'attira contre lui, avide. Il avait envie d'arracher les vêtements nouvellement mis de son amant. Et puis peut-être de l'attacher et de lui lécher les tétons, pour voir, et aussi de lui faire beaucoup d'autres choses licencieuses qui feraient gémir le squale. Mais son père arrivait. Aussi quelque chose de sexuel de plus approprié était... mieux.

– Reste. Sous le bureau.

Xanxus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, appréciant d'avance la situation. Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Passer sous le bureau pendant un (long) entretien père-fils avec l'un des boss les plus puissants de la mafia dans la pièce. Pour faire quelque chose qui ne changerait rien à sa frustration naissante _à lui_. Il avait envie d'être pris violemment sur un lit. Pas de satisfaire son amant capricieux à quelques mètres de son père sans que le problème des dossiers ne bouge d'un millimètre. De l'autre côté, peut-être qu'après le départ du Neuvième, il pourrait se passer quelque chose...

– Sous le bureau, insista Xanxus d'un ton menaçant, se levant pour contourner le bureau.

La décision de Squalo était prise. Il sourit.

– C'est pervers, murmura-t-il d'un ton sourd en volant au passage un baiser à son boss. Très pervers, ajouta-t-il avant d'approfondir la chose avec l'autre qui restait complaisant.

Sa main caressa le cou du tireur, insistante. Xanxus apprécia la vision de l'épéiste aux yeux brillants, avec un demi-sourire impatient sur le visage. L'autre semblait tout juste se retenir de lui sauter dessus, et ça l'excitait. Il ne comprenait pas comment qui que ce soit pouvait résister à Squalo lorsque celui-ci avait cette expression sur le visage. La luxure faite homme.

Puis Squalo s'éloigna et fit le tour du bureau. Un sourire prédateur apparu sur le visage du chef mafieux. Le pas du Neuvième retentit dans le couloir, s'approchant de la porte.

L'épéiste plongea par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, brisant au passage la vitre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'humilier devant le père de Xanxus.

– Déchet...

Les cicatrices commencèrent à apparaître. Il venait de se faire avoir, et Squalo s'était fait la belle, détruisant sans doute au passage les rhododendrons qui fleurissaient sous sa fenêtre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à son bureau et de recevoir son père maintenant à sa porte en espérant qu'il n'ait pas à se lever et celui-ci ne remarquerait pas l'érection qui déformait son pantalon. Foutu épéiste de _merde _!

De son côté, l'épéiste avait rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, heureux. Il allait pouvoir se consacrer à son entraînement, et Xanxus, pour une fois, à ses papiers. Lussuria avait fait une drôle de tête quand il était passé devant sa fenêtre dans sa chute, mais à part le fait que l'homosexuel semblait écouter leurs parties de plaisir, rien d'alarmant. Sauf peut-être ce tablier à fleurs qu'il portait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait preuve de mauvais goût.

Souhaitant intérieurement un difficile après-midi à son amant, l'épéiste s'en alla, libre. Et s'il allait s'entraîner dans la partie est du manoir ? Il trouverait bien pendant ce temps là un moyen de calmer son amant sans se faire tuer.

Puis une autre idée lui vint. Remontant dans sa chambre, il saisit le sac qu'il préparait en cas de mission urgente et fonça vers sa voiture.

– Pas de sexe tant que l'intégralité des dossiers ne sera pas signée, textota-t-il à un feu rouge, sur le chemin de l'aéroport.

Une semaine de vacances en Norvège lui ferait le plus grand bien. Du calme, du bon air marin, et du saumon pour sa boîte-arme qui adorait ça.

..oOoOo..

Une fois son père parti, Xanxus consulta ses messages. Squalo ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le Varia se leva. Il avait un requin à ramener à ses dossiers par la peau du dos.

..oOoOo..

Le squale s'étant volatilisé, il n'était plus question de l'intercepter, mais de le localiser. Ce qui prendrait plus de temps que si Bel et Lussuria avait réussi à l'empêcher d'atteindre un aéroport.

« Tes fesses vont souffrir. » envoya Xanxus sur la boîte mail de son second, son téléphone portable ayant été retrouvé détruit dans une poubelle de banlieue.

« Une photo de chaque dossier signé. Tous ceux du mois dernier et de cette semaine. »

« Tu vas mourir. »

Le compteur intérieur de Squalo incrémenta la durée de ses vacances à deux semaines.

« Je reviens mercredi si tu m'envoies des photos de toi nu, même si les dossiers ne sont pas signés. » envoya-t-il, fermement décidé à ne surtout pas revenir en avance si jamais Xanxus cédait.

« Va crever. »

..oOoOo..

Finalement, Xanxus parvint à localiser son second en cavale. L'épéiste se cachait sur une île au nord de la Norvège, dans un chalet enneigé où il passait ses journées à s'entraîner dans la neige et pêcher avec son requin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Squalo l'attendait en peignoir avec deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool, dans un salon où un feu réchauffait la pièce.

..oOoOo..

– Shishi, ricana Bel en voyant Squalo atterrir entièrement nu dans la neige, une heure après que Xanxus soit entré dans le chalet.

Dire que les dossiers n'avaient pas été signés et que leur boss les avait même tous détruits pour que Squalo recommence...

..oOoOo..

– Tahiti. La prochaine fois, j'irai à Tahiti.

Squalo frissonna dans sa couverture.

..oOoOo..

**Amour (n,m)** : Sentiment tendant au sadomasochisme _(source : Superbi Squalo)_ Mignon sentiment rapprochant deux êtres parfois opposés _(source : Lussuria)_ Sexe _(source : Xanxus)_ Sentiment stupide entraînant une dépendance _(source : Belphégor)_ Source de revenus non négligeable quand cela touche les autres, notamment lorsque cela implique des photos de nu _(source : Marmon). _

**Dossier (n,m) :** Paperasse fastidieuse à remplir _(source : Superbi Squalo)_ Objet d'un rituel précédant l'acte sexuel entre un boss mafieux et son second. Source de disputes _(source : Lussuria)_

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles fautes ^^.  
_


End file.
